Phantom Wolf
by SilverShark Fang
Summary: I never paid any attention to my appearance. I simply don't have the time to care anymore for that. But after I underwent some changes to my physique and be a charmingly snappy guy for some day, I guess it really was my fault to not care. Especially when I turned into a large grey wolf. And what's this about dad being a Native American? A Danny-as-werewolf fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: S'up, People! A new story for you all.. Things have gone a bit bad here, what with my steadily dropping motivation, decreasing ideas, bad weathers, teenage depression and stuff.. I've been turning into a sick parody of a zombie. Urrgh, i hate depression.. Made me feel all empty inside. **

**Cliche i know, but that's the truth. **

**Anyway, This is a DP-Twilight Xover! I'm sure you've all seen Danny turn into a Vampire plot, but i can't really say that i've seen one where Danny is a Werewolf. So, i'd like to try this. Hopefully, my attempt is successful. **

* * *

**_"Do you wanna know where the real hell is hiding?.. It's in your own head." -Crona._  
**

**-[]-**

**Phantom Wolf**

**Chapter 1: One Thing Leads to Another**

I never paid much attention to how i looked like. I stopped caring about that after some time. Between my school life and my secret life as Danny Phantom the resident ghost hero, i simply had no time to care of appearance and whatnot.

But still, i guess that was a fault at my part.

"Danny, are you on steroids?" Jazz asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh, i know that gleam on her blue eyes. It was the same gleam when she was preparing on giving me lectures about teenage life from her psychology book. Quick! Fenton, think of something, anything to stop the lec- "Don't try to give me half assed excuse, little brother, i'm not buying it. Answer me honestly." She said.

Curse you brother-sister bonds..

"I'm not on steroids, Jazz." I answered tiredly, either from my latest detention or my lack of sleep I don't know. "I don't even have enough money to buy drugs and stuff. Maybe i hit a growth spurt or something?" I guessed, trying to throw her thoughts away from the troublesome speculation regarding myself and drugs.

"Not possible." Jazz placed her coffee cup down to the dining table. "Growth spurt doesn't tranform a lanky scrawny kid into a muscled eye-candy in one night. Scientifically speaking, of course." She added calmly.

"Well, someone has to inherit Dad's genes right?" I reasoned, leaning myself back a bit on the chair as i enjoyed my sandwich. I froze a moment later, playing back what Jazz said to me before blushing and eyeing her with wide shocked eyes. "Did you just called me an eye-candy?" I asked, horrified and more than a bit embarrassed.

"I am just being the voice of the female population around the school." Jazz shrugged nonchalantly. "And Danny i've got to point out that Dad's not.. Muscled up." She pointed out slowly and hesitantly, as if unsure of her choice of word.

"What do you mean? Dad's like.. I don't know, massive?" I asked.

"No, if you look at it by genetics, you still wouldn't get this much toned muscles. You'll just grow tall. Dad's tall and while i admit he has some muscle, its not toned like yours. Argh! It's so hard to explain!" She groaned. "Do you think this is a ghost thing?" She asked unsurely and worriedly.

"I don't think so.." Well, by experience, if this is a ghost thing.. something not really good will happen not long after. "Chill out Jazz, it's really just a growth spurt. i'm sure of it." Well, not so sure actually, but so long as you're not going to lecture me and pull me into this kind of biological debate, i'm going to say i'm good.

"If youre sure.." She nodded hesitantly and dropped the matter. "How long did Dad say he's going to be away again?" She asked, changing the topic. I'm thankful for that.

"Three days." I answered. "Should be back next Monday."

Jazz closed her eyes and sighed blissfully, expression set into a dreamy smile as she looked up into the ceiling as if praying to some graceful deity. "Finally some piece and quite followed by normal dinner that doesn't try to eat you." She sighed happily.

I snorted and grinned at her. "-and the dinner's not a green goo either." I supplied.

"And there's that of course." She smiled and ruffled my hair, laughing together at the joke we made about our whacko parents. Did we feel guilty, No. Not really.

**-PWPWPWPW-**

I could say that i've a good enough patience as a teenager. Admittedly, it wasn't much in the eyes of a full grown adult, but still quite good if i do say so myself. I don't claim that i've got the heart of a saint or that i could deal with all the teenage drama in the world and keep on smiling. But still, you gotta give me a credit for not breaking down and put ten centimeters of cold sharp steel to my jugular.

But now, i'm certainly considering to shove down said ten centimetres of sharp steel down these people's throat!

"On steroids now, Fenton?" Oh, how i want to make those dastardly mocking voice of Dash disappear. "How much drug do you use huh?"

Beside me, Sam and Tuck, the only two people with logical and perfectly fungtional brain aside from my sister, looked a each other before both of them held me by the shoulder and lead me forward, trying to walk pass the lead jock in a feeble attempt at ignorance. "Ignore him, Danny." They said.

Our feeble attempt, pathetic as it is, was far from enough to dissuade Dash Baxter. He moved back to barricade us from our way to the class and smirked at us. "Come on, share some secret!"

I gritted my teeth, trying to clam down the wave of irritation and the urge to snap his wrist. "I'm not on drugs, Dash. How many times do i have to say that?" In the back of my head, a sensible part of me was wondering why i was even this aggressive to begin with. It screamed at me to keep my mouth shut and just ignore his verbal-lashing. Sadly, that part wasn't loud enough to compare against the irritation i felt, so it was ignored altogether.

"Well, yeah, I don't believe it." He pulled my hands and started to examine it like it was some kind of lab experiment gone wrong. "I mean, no way a loser like you gain this much muscle in one night. Admit it, drug addict!" He jeered.

Alright. That's it. My eyes hardened and gained a cold look in it, i'm sure it does since Dash was shutting his mouth faster than the word "Ghost". My hand shot forward and gave him a solid hard punch to the face, sending him down to the ground with loud thud. I wasn't quite aware that a crowd was forming and Dash's team was attemting to save their friend's sorry ass from my pummeling, but i was aware when Sam and Tucker linked their arms on mine and pulled me back with some difficulty.

"Danny, stop it!" Sam hissed.

"He started it!" I snarled angrily, pointing a finger at the bruised jock as i glared at Sam, daring her to say otherwise.

"Even so don't give him the pleasure to know that he got you!" She reasoned further. "This is so unlike you! You're all agressive these days, what's wrong?" She asked, pulling me away as the crowd dispersed to prevent a teacher popping up and checking about all the commotion i caused.

I pulled my hand away from her grip and huffed, looking away from those concerned purple orbs knowing that i'll be losing the fight if i were to stare at it any longer than i did. "I'm fine."

**-PWPWPWPW-**

"Danny, you're burning up." My sister looked at me and her hands and i could imagine her hands to be smoking as she said this.

"I'm fine." I answered quickly. "I'm feeling good and dandy so i'm not sick. I think it's just the weather. Damn, its hot." I complained, fanning myself with my hands as i let panted in the heat, trying to cool myself as my sweat drenched over my face. "Quick! Turn on the AC before i rip my clothes! It's so hot!" I complained further, eyeing the piece of electronic longingly.

"The AC's on already." My sis pointed out as she pointed to the contraption hanging in the wall, producing soft breeze that blew through the room. "And today's the same as the day before and the other day before yesterday. Exactly 29 degrees." She pointed out another fact, shoving her phone where the number of today's temperature was proudly displayed on the screen.

"Well, maybe the AC's broken. Anyway, i don't care details just make it cooler." I pleaded.

"The remote's over there." She pointed to the television where an innocent white remote was place atop it. "Do it yourself. I'm busy studying." She said.

"You're always busy studying." I deadpanned. Still, i walked sluggishly in the heat and snatched the remote from its perch before lowering the temperature to its lowest possible setting. I sighed a bit as the temperature in the room dropped and turn cooler by a minute. I sagged in the seat ignoring the simmering warmth in my chest.

"It's cold." Jazz pointed out.

"Well, thanks Captain Obvious. I can see that." I replied sarcastically. Jazz just rolled her eyes, used to my playful, if sarcastic, banter.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, Jazz tending to her books as she studied just for the hell of it and me trying to dry every bead of sweat i've produced this afternoon. The silence was broken in a few minutes as Jazz closed her large book with a solid THUMP! and turned to me. "So, i heard you got into a fight." That wasn't a question.

Immediately, the feeling of burning up accompanied by a large amount of irritation and anger sprung up like a wild fire inside of me. I turned to Jazz with a scowl that could probably freeze a tiger on spot. "Dash started it! I'm just defending my name! Is it so wrong to fight back!? Why's everyone blaming me for this!? Can't they see that i'm the victim here!?" I ranted angrily, my voice taking a louder and louder volume by each syllables spoken until i couldn't even recognize it as my voice anymore.

"Danny-"

"No! Listen to me! I'm not the one at fault! I'm just doing what i should have done from day one! I should have fought back the moment he started it on my sophomore year! I-" I don't care what i rented anymore. I vaguely recognized some obscenities flew out from my mouth but i don't care. I'm angry and everything else doesn't matter at the moment.

Jazz just stared at me with wide eyes and a panicked face. I don't know if it because of my frustrated rant or something else, but the heat burning inside me was reaching a level me and my ice core couldn't tolerate anymore and with one final fustrated shout everything fades to black. The last thing i heard is the sound of ripping clothes and Jazz's panicked call.

"DANNY!"

**-PWPWPWPW-**

My eyes fluttered open tiredly, blinking a few times as i tried to adjust to the light in the room. After several blinkings, i noticed that i was still in the living room. Huh? I passed out? That's rare.. I yawned in exhaustion and sat up from the couch i was lying in. I walked down and immediately felt unsteady before falling down pathetically to the floor.

That was when i noticed several crucial facts that I overlooked. First, I have fur. Grey fur, to be exact. That alone got me raising my eyebrows so high it wasn't funny. Next, I noticed that i have four paws instead of hands and legs and i'm on all four. I paled, fearing the worst already. I turned to my back and saw a bushy grey tail swishing innocently from my butt.

That did it.

I screamed in fright. But all that come from my mouth was long and loud ear-splitting howl.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. This is it for the first chapter? How do you think, guys and girls? **

**My points: One, i figure that werewolves should have some emotional changes in them before their first shift to make it more realistic. So, Danny's snappy right now. Second, i don't think you can just walk perfectly on all fours after you have walked all your life on two feet without wobbling and falling at least once. That's ridiculous! **

**Three, maybe some of you might ask, 'Why grey fur?'. Well, its a matter of originality i guess. Most of the wolves in the Twilight have a variation of brown or black as their fur colour. I don't remember ever seeing white or grey. So, i was thinking Danny as a wolf that grew outside of quileute tribe should be extraordinary. **

**Before i forgot. For you girls out there who are into the most bitter-sweet thing in the werewolf matter known as IMPRINTING, i was thinking of putting Danny with Sam. DxS is just so nice! If you have any suggestion on pairing aside from that.. PM me. I'm open for suggestions.**

**Well, i'm waiting for reviews and favs and follows. Hopefully it reached my target which is 8-10 for this chapter. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm back. I seriously wanted to cry.. I was four reviews short from hitting my target! Anyway, I wasn't so sure about how to go about the imprinting stuff, that would require Sam to go join Danny to Forks, which if I remember her parents correctly then it will be nigh impossible. If it comes down to it, OC will have to do.**

**Lastly, Sorry for the long wait. ****Now then, on with the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and/or Twilight Saga.**

* * *

_**"Don't just mindlessly judge people as you please!" -Rin O.**_

_**-**_**[]-**

**Phantom Wolf**

**Chapter 2: What Would You Call Me Now?**

My howl did many things apparently. Waking up and sending the whole neighborhood into a frenzy being one and making jazz appear at inhuman speed being another.

Who knew listening to her lecture have an anesthetic effect on a distraught person?

Everything was different from a wolf's point of view. I thought that, maybe -just maybe- I'll be subjected to a severe case of Ebbinghaus Illusion. Oh, that's some kind of height perception disorder, in case you guys don't know it. Well, turns out I didn't, considering that my size was that of a mini van height problem took the back seat in my priority list.

Being big.. brought about another unforeseen trouble for me. I discovered it about twenty seconds after waking up.

Meet Gravity. You probably learn it from your physics in school or whatever, but in case you forgot or some moron never pay attention in class (i.e Me), I'll tell you guys about it. Gravity is a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, give weight, yadda yadda. Commonly termed as: Everything falls back down one way or another.

And that's exactly the problem. I keep on falling and falling and falling that I practically knew the taste of my own floor. Just to make it clear, animals of the canine family have trouble keeping their tongue inside their mouth, so I didn't -with good conscience- lick the floor. That's just gross and.. yuck.

I don't know if I should be disgusted by the fact that I have licked my own floor or the fact that I was, in a strange way, walking naked in front of my sister.

The transition from bipedal to quadrupedal was another matter to be addressed to. You guys probably thought that it was no different than that of crawling and you can do it instantly. I'll be proud to be the first to say that you're wrong. You can't just take a step with your front and back right leg then with the left ones. There's a step and rhythm you needed to follow using your front and hind legs.

I don't know if I'm hallucinating or that the stress of the past three days have finally caught up to me, but I swear just now, my life as a baby just flashed before my eyes like an old 80's soap opera..

And so, I, for the first time in my short measly fourteen years of life, learned to curse like a sailor.

"I don't know what you just said Danny, but I got a feeling I don't want to hear it in human tongue. Ever." Jazz deadpanned at me from her spot in the couch, watching me with an expression between amused and pity. Kinda hard to describe when half her face was buried behind a one thousand two hundred and fourty nine page encyclopedia.

_You keep on honing your sense like that and I'm sure one day you can read my mind._ I snarked back in wolf language which translates to yipping barking and occasional short huffs.

"I'll be sure to do it, thank you." She was probably smirking behind those dusty papers, I can practically smell her smugne-

_Shit! She can already do it! Ohmygosh! My sis' a freakin' telepa-!_

"Just kidding, I'm just reading you face. Right now, you're freaking out. You probably thought I'm a telepath right?" She giggled a bit.

_Sure. Whatever. _So, I tried with all my willpower to ignore Jazz and continue on trying to walk five meters without tripping on my own feet and make a fool out of myself.

**~0o0o0o0~**

I am panicking.

No, that was a massive understatement. I am _Panicking_. As in hyperventilating, restless pacing, incomprehensible murmurs, wild swirly eyes and all those mumbo jumbo. Why? Because A) My parents are coming home, B) I am still a wolf and C) **I AM STILL A WOLF ! **

Jazz was busy contacting Sam and Tucker, my loyal partners-in-crime, and asking them if it was possible for them to come here ASAP. She was practically talking a mile per second, kinda like one of those waitress in Pizza Hut. Finally, after having a multi conversation by using both of her and my phone -I don't know how she did it-, Jazz finally snapped both of the electronic devices close.

"Phew." She blew out a sigh. "That was tiring. I need water. BAD." She stressed that word actually.

_Have some gallons of water. I'm sure the water company and the people in Ethiopia wouldn't mind it. _I chirped -or barked- sarcastically.

"*_Gulp* _I know you were being sarcastic with me, litle brother! Don't think that those barkings and yippings can hide it from me!" She shouted from down the kitchen.

It was a tense six minutes and fourty seven seconds later before the door banged open to reveal a drenched in sweat Tucker and Sam. Well, its only Tucker actually.. Sam regularly did yoga or something of similar nature so you know the result. Tucker took a moment to calm and regulate his breathings, Sam patiently waited by his side and closed the large front door of my house. Having finished calming himself and ridding all the sweat off his skin, Tucker and Sam made their way to the couch where Jazz was sitting with me laying down on the floor.

God, This feels so degrading.

"Oh my god! Danny is that really you?" Sam asked, violet eyes widening in shock and concern.

_Yep. Lil' ol me. _I internally answered, but I kept nodding at her.

"Appearance wise, I think you're baddass." Tuck grinned, only to get a steel toe-d boots to his shin.

"Zip it!" Sam growled.

_Wow.. I feel so loved. _I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes. _But please, get on with this and help me change back! _The urgency must have leaked from all these damned growlings, barkings and yippings because Sam stopped his steel toed boots milimeters from the surface of the techno geek's face and pulled back to seat beside my sister.

"So, how did this happen?" Sam asked, effectively acting as though she hadn't tried to change the facial bones structure of a certain someone.

"It happened today this afternoon. I was reading my book in the living room while Danny was trying to press his face to the air con. I.. confronted him about his prroblems at school-" A growl rose from the depth of my throat "-and he kinda go all boom on me and this happens."

"We need research." Tuck concluded simply

* * *

**A/N: I'm an asshole. Seriously, i can't make the scene for danny and his parents. I tried for the past week but damn i can't make it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I got this after some time. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and/or Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**"Nobody is Alone in this world."**

**-[]-**

**Phantom Wolf**

**Chapter 3: Research; The Relevance of Sappy Love Story and Reality**

After being holed up in my parents' lab for what seemed like hours, Sam and Tucker, with tired eyes, walked out of the basement and set themselves comfortably on one of our couches, a mug of coffee in hand to fight off the fatigue of researching fictional stories and legend about werewolves and lycantrophies at 1 A.m in the morning.

"So.." I trailed off, waiting for them to inform me of their wonderful, world-shaking discoveries while trying to ignore the sense of awkwardness at being seen naked by three people who was certainly not my wife. "Anything you got?"

"Some legends, stories-"

"Sappy love stories." Sam interrupted moodily, a grimace on her face. Ah, good old Sam. When will you try to be more feminine?

"- Folklores, Fictions and so many other." Tucker finished, sending an irritated glare at Sam fro interrupting him. "The only one that seemed legit and suspiciously similar to your situation is the Quileute tribe's legend about Spirit Warriors. Was it that or shifter?" He turned to the side to raise a questioning glance at Sam who rolled her eyes and gulped her coffee.

"Doesn't matter." She said finally. "All that matters is that the Quileute tribe, which stays in Forks, Washington, is probably your best bet in this whole mess." She concluded.

"Who the hell named a town after a cutlery?" I asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow at the name of the town.

"Little brother, I think you're looking at this from the wrong point." Jazz interjected, massaging the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "This doesn't have anything to do with the town's name -Forks, Spoon, Napkin or whatever. This is about you and your... lycanthropy." She said, pausing a bit to choose the correct term for my condition.

"Can't we just.. forget about all this ever happening?" I asked, a pleading tone in my voice. Something in the back of my mind growled at that, as if repulsed by the very act itself.

Sam and Jazz did a perfect synchronized face palm, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Moron' before dashing off into the house, leaving me and Tucker alone in the room. "So.." Tucker started. "How do you feel being a pseudo werewolf?" He asked.

"Peachy." I deadpanned -face flat, eyes shining with disinterest and voice oozing sarcasm like a broken faucet. Yes, people! I'm the king of Sarcasm.

"Still your old self." He nodded sagely, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "Thought you'd be all gruff and wild. Y'know like those chick flicks about werewolf and.."

I stopped him. Really, I'm not interested in knowing what the female mind could conjure if given the right motivation. The only sane woman I knew are Jazz and Sam, and that's probably because Jazz would give commentary at the stupid cheezy romance chick flicks rather than enjoying it while Sam would burn the thing in a pile of dry wood along with the frilly pink gowns her mother bought for her before she would readily watch it.

"No. I'm not gonna transform into a heart-throb." Tucker opened his mouth and again I stopped him, stuffing the opened mouth with a ball of hastily crumpled tissues. "No, I'm not gonna turn into a mysterious bad boy that girls in chick flicks liked." I deadpanned, grinning as the techno geek gagged at the paper ball in his mouth.

"Not cool, man." He coughed.

"Way gross." I nodded smugly at him and the wet ball of tissue in his hands.

Both girls came back from upstairs moments later, holding a stick that looked like a Thermometer and.. wait was that a kitchen knife!? I jumped up and surprisingly, even for myself, performed a backflip in middair before landing on a crouch in the other side of the room. It took me a moment but my mind finally caught up with my body and realized what I just did, the position I was currently in and the fact that I was releasing a small warning growl.

What the fucking hell?

I stopped immediately and stood up to my full height, calming myself with some self reassuring thought.

Jazz pointed at me with a smug look on her face. "..My point exactly." She said. "See? We can't just 'forget all this ever happening.'" She quoted drily. "I haven't even begun my tests and you've shown me more than enough proof."

"Wait, what test?" I asked apprehensively. My parent's version of 'test' usually involves lasers and various things not good for continued health of mortal beings. I wasn't eager to see my sister's version. She might lack the firepower and the tools to conduct those medieval style torture, but she could probably drive a person insane with mental tests..

"No I can't. That kills the whole point of being a psychiatrist." She answered absently.

My whole point exactly.

She just smiles at me in that weird knowing way that Clockwork so fancied when he gave me and my friends some ominous warning. That smug bastard just loves to rub the fact that he was all-knowing and omniscient to us. I sometimes wonder if introducing Jazz to him was a good idea...

"Don't worry, Danny." She reassured, showing me the Thermometer and kitchen knife innocently in her hands. "I am just gonna do a small test." She smiled. "Now sit."

Feeling a bit more reassured, I complied with her order and sat myself back down to the couch. I opened my mouth to let her put the Thermometer inside and closed it with an audible snap. Barely a minute passed before the Thermometer shattered into hundreds of small pieces, falling to the ground innocently as if they were snowflakes in winter.

"Thats.." I gasped. That was impossible! I was usually far colder than normal humans! Now, against all odds, I'm far hotter than humans, hot enough to shatter a Thermometer! "How- What's going on with me!?"

"See?" She inclined her head to the side, silently asking me to pick the knife on the table for her while she gathered the broken pieces on the floor. "Try cut yourself a bit with it." She said.

Well, no harm from a little cut. I gingerly held the knive and slit it across my skin, not even flinching as it create a thin line of ripped skin and blood.

I gasped. I had expected it to heal fast, but not _this_ fast. I mean, It literally sewed itself shut just a second after I cut the knife across my own skin. What the fuck is happening here?

"See?" Jazz asked once again. "Your 'wolf' side is there. Sleeping, waiting inside of you to be released." She said, poking him on his chest to prove her point.

I nodded slowly and blankly, not sure what I should do in this kind of situation. "So.. what should I do now?" I asked. Mentally, I understand what I should do but emotionally? Well, that was a different problem altogether.

"You should talk to mom and dad about this. I think since this is not about Ghost, they would be less.. homicidal." She said. "Maybe we could talk them to letting you go to that tribe."

For some reason, I am not too hyped for this. I wonder why?

"W-wait! Danny's gonna go to Forks? He'll leave us? Like- Like actually leave Amity Park?" Tucker asked frantically. "My bestfriend's gonna leave?" He asked dejectedly.

"Unless you fance being his chew toy." Jazz replied with a smile despite the morbidly gruesome humor she just uttered. "Literally and figuratively."

Tucker bounced back, losing some of his sorrow. "Right. Go take care of your wolf problem!" He said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Traitor." I quipped jokingly, a smirk on my face.

"What can I say? I'm Too Fine." He retorted.

"That has no relevance to this!" Sam laughed a bit at his joke.

Jazz let herself laugh at the joke before fishing out pens and papers which she staked on the table. "Now kids, its time for us to think up a plan to talk this through to mom and dad." She said.

We groaned at this. Dammit!

* * *

**Review, Favorite and Follow! Bye guys! **

**Fang out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya, everyone! Sorry, this took awhile. If some of you read [Trainer Phantom] you would know the reason. Anyhow, I'm back and with me, is another chapter! I'm sad though.. there's only three reviews! *sob... **

**Well.. thanks for the reviews though. Really appreciate it. Still, I wish to get more on this chapter. So, without further ado.. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Danny Phantom. **

* * *

**"No use in hiding or running. A war is won by charging head on!"**

**-[]-**

**Phantom Wolf**

**Chapter 4: This is too early..**

"I don't understand why we're doing this." I said, throwing another ball of crumpled paper to join the rest of its brethren in the corner of the living room. "I mean, It's not like we can be subtle with dad."

That's just the problem with dad. As brilliant as he was, the man was as dense as a thirty three inch thick titanium wall. I mean, more than one occasion, his tools and inventions -which was a guaranteed success most of the time- declared myself as a ghost, which wasn't too far from the truth, yet he ignores it. I was touched by his trust for me. Really, I do. But sometimes I just can't help but think my dad's a blockhead.

Not that I'm complaining.

If he's not as dense and blockheaded as he was, I can bet my sorry ass that I'll not be sitting here crumpling papers and be straped to a metal table with half of my intenstines out of my stomach and my brain to be half disected down in the lab.

Not a pretty image.

"Danny's right." Jazz admitted, finally putting down her version of the revelation scene. Tuck's the one who came with the name, and since we're too tired to care, we just accepted it. "You definitely can't throw a curve ball with Dad. It's just like trying to teach a brick wall how to be soft." She said. "The only way with Dad is by throwing a straight ball."

"Why are we referencing to Baseball exactly?" Sam asked.

Jazz and I skillfuly ignored her question and continued their discussion with Jazz and Sam stopping me from unconsciously ripping off my shirt due to my increased temperature. Apparently, they don't really need fan-service right now, no matter how much their inner-women wanted to.

Not a moment later, the sound of destruction that accompanies our dad's mad driving skills echoed through the otherwise calm and silent street. Cats yowling, several demolished thrash cans, the sound of screeching tire and what almost sounded like blaring plice sirene shot the early morning peace to hell.

Right. Moment of Truth. I sighed.

"Here goes nothing."

**~0o0o0o0~**

There was just something about Jazz that could stop our parents in their track. Either it be the tone of her voice, her admonishing expression, or something else. She always had a way to make someone feel like a child fresh out of kindergarten and forced them to sit and listen to what she had to say. It wasn't something like charisma per se, but it was just as effective.

"So.. what is it you need to talk to us about at 5.45 in the morning?" Mom asked, easily ignoring dad who's stuffing his face to a plate of chocolate fudge he snatched from the fridge with a practiced ease born of dealing with the man for more than fifteen years.

"Well, mom, just a question but is were either of you a part of some Indian tribe?" Jazz asked, channeling the psychiatrist persona she had trained to emulate from the Tv show she watched several years back.

"Your dad?" Mom answered, though from her puzzled look, it was more of a confused guess than an answer.

"I like how the answer turned into a question." I muttered under my breath. Jazz and mom threw me a glance that said volumes about their displeasure in me interrupting their conversation with my unimportant commentary. I snapped my mouth and turned the other way around. "Ignore me." I said.

"Jack." My mom called softly even as her hand blurred and grasped the plate of fudge my dad was stuffing his face in before throwing it through the window, unmindful of the fact that she has just shattered her own window. "Are you a Native American descent." She asked, in a strangely interested yet not too interested tone.

My father whined mournfully at the lost of his favourite morsel before snapping back to focus on his wife. "Well, yeah. My family is related to the Blacks which is a part of the Quele- Quile-whatever tribe." He said.

I sweatdropped when an image of a scantilly dressed woman standing beside a black board with an unfinished Hang-man quiz appeared in my mind. On the board was written: _You're a _olf. _I'd very much be interested to solve the one million dollar puzzle.

My mom turned to Jazz, silently asking her why Dad's heritage was so important all of a sudden when they never even bothered to be interested in it for the past sixteen years of our life. "Well?" She prompted.

"Er.. You see.. Dannyhaslycanthropy."

"Pardon?"

"Dannyhaslycanthropy." Jazz repeated.

"Speak slower, dear."

"Dannyhaslycanthropy." She repeated once again, not even once slowing down even for a second."

"Goddamnit, Jazz!" My mom cursed. That was a first, and my ears are actually ringing. "Danny." She suddenly snapped at me. "What is you sister saying?"

"I have lycnathropy." I repeated dully.

"I see." She nodded, as unconcerned as one would when taking care of small scratch. It took a few moments before she paused in manner that vaguely reminded me of a robot who had its battery plugged off. "WHAT!?" She screamed in shock. Apparently the news needed time to settle on her brain before she could react properly.

"My reactions exactly." Jazz pointed out. "Now, before you all go get your laser guns and whatnot-" Jazz stopped herself when she realized that Mom already had one of her more discreet and smaller sized weapon on her hand. "Forget it. Anyway, I found this piece of legend from the internet. Check it out before you started to go on the warpath."

Jazz handed a piece of paper pertaining the Quileute tribe's legend about some Tribe leader and his polygamist lifestyle, his ability to turn into a wolf, and the epically cliche relationship between the wolf of the tribes with the Cold Ones, or as people these days called them, Vampires.

"This is crap." My mom has a very good way of summing things up, yeah?

"See? She agrees with me." Sam nodded from her spot in the sofa. "Its cliche, Its about polygamy and most of all, It's an ancient chick flick drama!" She listed all the faults in the legend with as much fervor as she did when listing the faults and negative points in a teen drama.

"Dear, I think you're looking at this from the wrong angle." Mom tried to calm her down, but Sam was too absorbed on her path to eradicate all angsty teen drama in the world to stop. So, in the end, we decided to leave her to her teen drama genocide schemes. "Anyway, I don't believe in this kind of thing." She said.

"Danny. Do it." Jazz nodded to me.

"Can I do it in the toilet? I don't feel comfortable shredding my own clothes and literally going naked in front of you guys like this." I reasoned, trying to find a way of avoiding nudity by any way I could.

I was lucky that my mom doesn't have any sexual interest in guys younger than her and my sister has too much logic at the moment to care about my dignity. Sam was to absorbed in her dark schemes of a drama genocide and as far as I know, Tuck and Dad was a healthy and normal guys. So, I was permitted to go to the bathroom and transform into a wolf.

Five minutes later, which was the amount of time it take for me to be able to open the goddamn door with my paws, I was finally able to exit the safe confines of the bathroom and showcase myself to my parents. I still feel a bit like a pervert since, as far as I am concerned, I am standing naked in front of them all.

"Holy mother of Cows!" My mom screamed in shock as she looked at my large size. "Is- Is that you Danny?" She asked.

I tried to say yes, but instead, a small whimper came out of my throat. I can't help but agree to the voice in the back of my head that told me that it was a pathetic sound to produce. At least, it served to pull Sam back from her diabolical schemes to destroy all Chick Flicks in existence to reality where she proceeded to coo at me and brush my admittedly soft and fluffy fur.

Great. Out of a lion's den and into a crocodile's jaw.

"So the legends are true!" Dad declared boisterously and more importantly, loudly. For some of us (Me) who had enhanced senses, it was a pain to hear him. "I never thought you had it in you, son!" He declared, slapping his hands to my back in his usual overly-physical way.

"You knew?" Mom asked.

"My counsins are from that tribe and we're still family. So of course, I would knew about this legend." Dad declared proudly.

"We're going to save this talk later, dear." She said, an aura of feminine fury only mothers and wifes could produce when their husband revealed a shocking truth emanating from her body, cloaking her in the dreadful aura.

"Y-yes dear." Dad nodded.

"Now then." Jazz started over, trying to regain control of the situation. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

**Aaaaand cut! This is mostly filler chapter and the next one will probably be the one where Danny is moving to La Push. Hopefully, I could get it good. Again, please review fav and subscribe! **

**Byeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Do I really have to do this?"

Moving away wasn't exactly what I had imagined myself doing. Ever. Moving away _WITHOUT_ my family was something that was practically out of the realm of possibility for me, at least until much much later in life. Jazz probably could, what with her going to high class college and all.. Me? Pssh, no way dude.

Still, I suppose the whole thing wasn't all that bad. No more ghost fighting, no more crazy ghost hunters -mom and dad included- hunting me like a piece of meat and no Dash. Extra emphasize on the last part. I almost cried tears of joy when I realized that the jock won't be anywhere near me for the next unforeseeable future. But then, I remembered that I will leave both my closest friends and everything I liked behind. Needless to say, my mood took a turn for the worse.

"Yes, Danny, you have to go to Forks." Mom nodded sadly.

"I am perfectly fine here. I mean, I could take anger management class to stop myself from changing." I persuaded, hoping my mom would make some last minute change of heart and keep me home. Away from all those rain and doggy people. Myself excluded.

"Nope."

Or not.

Really, mom? Is it because you like cats better than dogs?

"Danny. Anger Management class can only help you for so long before you snapped. Remember, Murray's law could happen anytime, anywhere." Mom said, putting a comforting, sympathetic hand on my shoulder. The fact that she was stating the wrong name was lost on her.

"It's Murphy's Law, mom." I corrected dutifully, rolling my eyes at the mistake.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, You need to learn from the experts, or at least the more experienced people, so you don't randomly change at every single annoying things that came your way." She explained, trying to make me see her point. I hate to admit that she did make a sound point, although I won't mind turning into a wolf and take a bite outta Dash. "So, you're going to go there, learn everything about your condition, and control it the best you could." She smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry! I know you could do it!" Well, at least she was encouraging me and helping me pack, unlike Dad...

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Anytime, Danny." She replied and pulled me into another hug. "Anytime."

"So.." I began, slightly nervous. "Who am I staying with? The Blacks?" I asked. Seriously, images from serial drama about moving in to a cruel family or a pathetically poor one had made me slightly paranoid of the idea of staying in some stranger's house. As far as I'm concerned, despite being cousins, the Blacks were strangers to me.

"Yes. They were your father's cousin, so that makes them your distant relatives. Just think of this as a little family reunion with your distant cousin and uncle." Mom said in her cheery voice.

"Uuuh.. sure." I stopped myself from asking the lack of mention about my distant Aunt. I was reasonable enough to know that when someone wasn't mentioned then that means they were six feet under or AWOL. Either way, it was better to pretend not to notice. Trust me, it will spare you a lot of awkward moments and angst.

"Great. Now finish your packing and get ready for your trip tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Jazz has ordered your plane ticket so you don't need to worry." She said.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, blanching. "So soon?"

"Well, you could spend today to say goodbye to your friends." She said.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Danny, my bestest bud in the whole wide world, why did you leave me!?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and sock Tucker in the face, instead I let him hug me as he fake-cried to my shoulder and just let him be his dramatic self. "WHY!?" He cried out, looking at me in hopes of getting an answer. I kept silent and shot my glance to the side, refusing to meet his face just so I didn't laugh at the hilarity of it. "WHHYY-"

"Stop it, Tuck." I said, pushing him off my shoulder. "You made a touching moment into a comedic sitcom. Way to ruin it, dude." I said at him.

The geek had the audacity to grin at me. "I am so awesome." He smiled smugly before Sam stepped up and gave him a slap in the back of the head. "Why did you hit me!?"

"Shut up." She said before giving me a bear hug. "I'm so gonna miss you, Danny." She said before turning to glare at Tucker who was making kissing faces at the both of us. "Stop that or I'm going to punch you." She threatened.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sam." I said, returning back the hug with a fond smile on my face. I went to give Tuck a bro hug when I saw him still with the kissey faces and changed my mind to give him a light smack on the cheeks. Unfortunately for him, a light smack from me was an equivalent of a backhand slap from a full-grown man and send him down.

"Ow.." He muttered.

"Oops.." I mumbled sheepishly. "Sorry tuck."

"No problemo.." He groaned, rubbing his sore red cheeks.

"Now, let's get something to eat. Last supper and all. My treat, guys!" I grinned, pulling my wallet out of my pocket. I swear, the thing was giving me the evil eye when I said I'd treat them to a meal. Huh.. Is there something in my drink?

"Hooray!"

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Alright." I sighed to myself as I hefted my backpack. "I'm ready." I said, somewhat in a dispirited tone. A blind man could probably tell that I was the farthest thing from being ready. Never, and I repeat, never, in my entire life had I wished for a ghost attack to occur and cause some sort of mass hysteria just so I could postpone my departure.

"Now, here, take this and keep it safe." I did a double take as mom handed a credit card over to me. "We wouldn't want to trouble Billy anymore than necessary so, we decided that we'll hold your tab on our own." I hesitantly took the card, craddling it in my finger as if it was a fragile diamond. This is getting bearable. "But we will keep track on what you did with the money so don't think, even for a moment, that you're out of my watch." She gave me the I'm-watching-you gesture and I had to held myself back from sweatdropping at her.

"Sure."

With that, I boarded the train, feeling like the most miserable person in the world. I think it got to the point where it was tear-jerking even for the strangers around me because the stewardess' was offering me a bag of candy to keep me from crying. Heh.. I could leave with this.

Free candies. Sweet. Pun definitely intended.


End file.
